


Little Wedding Warriors

by puppypants



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypants/pseuds/puppypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Papa Smurf. Diane and Tobias' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wedding Warriors

Tim huffed with slumped shoulders, dragging his feet as he followed Gibbs in the buffet line.

"Do you want some of those baby carrots, Tim?"

"No, danks." Tim frowned with a pitiful sigh.

"Tim what's wrong?"  
"I'm hot. Do I gotta wear dis?" Tim pulled on the collar of his dress shirt worn under his gray-colored suit jacket. His forehead was covered in sweat, his hair standing up in spots from running around with Tony, Abby and Jimmy.

"Tim, this is a special occasion for your Aunt Diane and Uncle Tobias. A wedding is a formal event so you need to dress appropriately."

Gibbs looked across the wedding hall, his eyes falling on Jenny dressed in a dark green, chiffon, knee-length dress. Her blue eyes sparkled. Now, that was worth dressing up for.

"All right." Tim stomped his foot, grudgingly.

"Now, how about this...mushy, jello...whipped cream stuff?"

Tim nodded as his face perked up, surprised he was allowed dessert for dinner. Gibbs plopped a mound next to the fruit salad already on his plate.

"Follow me to the kids' table, Tim." As they made their way across the hall, Tim hopped beside Gibbs, pulling on his leg; excited for his meal.

"Now, if you need me, I'm sitting right over there with your mom." Gibbs pointed to Jenny seated at a table, not too far away.  
Tim climbed onto his folding chair as he enthusiastically licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Yush, dad." He knelt on the chair, waiting patiently for Gibbs to place the plate in front of him.

Tony eyed Tim's meal, as his little brother dug in. "Dad, can I have more of that... stuff?"

"Tony, you've already had three helpings. I think there are some other guests that would like some."

Tony's brows furrowed. "Come on-"

"Tony." Said Gibbs.  
Tony sneaked his spoon towards Tim's plate as Gibbs brushed it away then leaned closer to make eye contact with his older son. "I will be right over there...watching you." 

Tony pouted.

Gibbs walked back to Jenny, pulling out his chair to sit.

Jenny placed her hand on his arm. "The warriors look restless. Are you sure they will be okay over there without us?"

"I'll keep tabs on them. This outta be fun for them."

"The only way something formal like this can be fun for kids is if they misbehave. I hope you know what you're doing?" Said Jenny.

"I know what I'm doing." Gibbs winked.

XXXXX

Tony watched Tim as he stuffed his face with the dessert. "Ya know, Timmy. You could play with my new art set that I got for my birthday, if you let me have some-"  
"No, danks." Tim was kneeling in his chair, fully focused on his dinner.

"Uh, I hear there's a contest pretty soon." Said Tony.

Abby sat next to Tony, pulling on his arm, "Really? Whaddya do for it to win?"

"Well, you have to run around up there, 'nakey'." Tony pointed his chin towards the dance floor.

"Excuse me," Jimmy raised his hand then asked in a serious tone, adjusting his wired-rimmed glasses. "what is... nakie?"

"You know. When you finish taking a bath and then run around the house before you have to put your pajamas on. Not even any underwear....Ya know, Nakie."

"We don't do that at our house." commented Abby.

"I have never done this, either, but will suggest it at my next bath time." Added Jimmy.

"What do you win if you do?" asked Abby.  
"Jello stuff-"  
"Weally?" asked Tim.

Tony nodded.   
Tim glanced around the crowded hall then lifted the large tablecloth that draped heavily over their table to crawl under for cover.

XXXXX

"Doesn't it seem like it was just yesterday we were doing this very same thing?" Jethro looked at Jenny, longingly.

"Because it was. It was only a couple of months ago we were married, Jethro."

"I can't believe I got along without you for all those years."

"Jethro, you were busy sowing your oats."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well, I don't miss that. Did you have enough time to sow your oats? You must have been busy between school and work...that worries me."

"I never had the desire. The only oats I care about are the ones in my oatmeal... Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Where's Tim?"

The lights suddenly dimmed, gathering everyone's attention to Tobias and Diane. They stood facing each other, holding hands in the middle of the dance floor. Soft-lit decorative, string lights that hung from the ceiling were lit, illuminating the beautiful couple as the MC announced the couples's first dance.

A few of the guests began to laugh and others gasped. Gibbs was confused as he craned his neck to see what was so funny and shocking all at the same time.

A soft pitter patter against the wooden tiles of the dance floor drew Gibbs' attention towards Tobias and Diane. Tim was running, his arms pumping by his sides, buck naked (except for his socks) towards the wedding couple. Gibbs made out the cutest, quickest, little, white moon in the dim of the lights.

Gibbs started to run but his shoes lost traction as soon as he made contact with the dance floor. Jenny weakly called Tim then covered her mouth trying to catch her breath as she almost collapsed from laughter.

Tim had reached Diane and Tobias, wrapping himself in her long gown as she laughed so hard Tobias had to hold her up. Tim was earnest to keep away from his father as he peered out from Diane's gown, keeping him within his sights. 

Tobias looked down at Tim and winked. "A man after my own heart. But, my advice; keep the ladies guessing, little man." Diane thought Tobias' remark was just as hysterical, as her laugh turned into a roar.

"Tim!" Gibbs yelled. Tobias felt obligated to help his friend in Tim's capture but didn't have the heart to interrupt the little guy's personal venture.

 

Tim could see his father getting closer, as he darted around Tobias and Diane seeking cover in her gown. Gibbs zigzagged back and forth trying to cut Tim off, but Tim ducked under his legs within the last second. 

The crowd cheered. "Go Timmy!" yelled Abby and Jimmy.

Tim ran straight to the buffet table where he put his open fist into the bowl of his favorite dessert, stuffing it into his mouth. He then waved his hands to the hall of guests as they cheered him on. Gibbs cornered him, scooping him up in his arms as he wrapped his suit jacket around him just before the lights went back on. The wedding party applauded with laughter.

Whipped cream covered Tim's face. "Dad, I winned?"

"What Tim?"  
"Dah contest?"

Gibbs sighed as his gaze met Jenny's from across the floor, rolling his eyes with a smile, his face a deep red. Then he scanned the crowd to spot his older son.  
"Tony!"

Tony's eyes widened when he heard his father's voice. He gaped at him from across the room and realized just how much trouble he must be in. He scurried under the table for cover, bringing Tim's dessert plate with him. If he was going down he might as well take the mushy, jello...whipped cream stuff with him.


End file.
